Dark Dragon
The Dark Dragon is a primary dragon of the Dark element. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The wings, claws, and tails of the dark dragon are known for being incredibly venomous, and can leave a victim in pain for a week. However, this dragon is more poisonous as a baby, as it cannot control its venom. The dragon can use its black skin to hide in the caves of its habitat and wait to strike its victim. No one would ever want to come close to this dragon because of its brute strength. Defenses This dragon hides in darkness and shadows, and is almost impossible to find when standing still. However, dark dragons prefer to attack rather than defend, but defense becomes less effective once the reach their elder stage. Other Abilities Dark dragons are totally blind but have an amazing sense of smell, twice as keen as that of a bloodhound. This gives them the ability to smell emotions and thus exploit your darkest fears and deepest desires. Breath Weapon The dark dragon breathes a type of Umbramancy that was formerly described as "evil dark magic". When you see the effects, it will not surprise you as to why people thought that for the longest time. Weaknesses When in open daylight, the dark dragon is stricken with terrible pain. They must be returned to darkness as soon as possible. It has the most severe pain out of all dragons of the dark element. Also, when they reach their elder stage these dragon lose its ability to hide in faint shadows due to the new vibrant color they are now sporting. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Dark dragons are misunderstood. They are not evil and merciless, except the very dangerous ones and when hunting. At other moments, they can be very friendly. Social Order Though they are common dragons and may live close to each other, dark dragons live a solitary life. Sometimes they will help someone else when hunting, though. When a dark dragon gets a mate, it will stay with the mate for the rest of it's natural life. Relationship to Wizards Due to stereotypes about dark dragons, they're not very popular among wizards. However, wizards who see past the stereotypes try to fight against it and are very fond of this species and it's element. Habitat Regions Dark dragons live in dark places, like the Caves of Ramora, The Tull Caverns, and Drag Marshes. They have also been seen in the Sandaran Catacombs. Preferred Home Quite the opposite of the light dragon, the dark dragon can not survive if not exposed to too much darkness. They seem to like caves, mines, and the underside of wizards' beds. Sheltering/Nesting Not many dragons are able to see a completely black dragon in dark places, so nests or shelter are not really required, but it will build a nest of black rocks upon reaching it elder stage. Diet A dark dragon kills its prey with poison. It eats large animals, sometimes even other dragons. When in a park Breeding A dark dragon can be bought with 3,000,000 DragonCash. They can also be bred with two other dark dragons, a dark dragon and a light lift/dark rift dragon, and a dark dragon or a light dragon and a mirage dragon or a shadow dragon. Habitat Dark dragons should be placed in a Dark or Spooky habitat. They can also be placed in Omnitats, though they may not feel very well there. How to care for One must be sure to feed dark dragons enough otherwise they may attack your other dragons when in extreme hunger. You also need to stop the joking kids shining lights at your dark dragons with lamps to prevent them turning aggressive against your visitors. Favorite Treat Dark dragons prefer Omega Squashes and Kraken Kabbages. A Berry Bauble is also one of their favorites. Life Cycle Mating Dark Dragons get attracted by each other's smell. They can become mates in their adolescence, but only get children in their adulthood. Birth The egg is hidden in a very dark place, and covered with rocks. The venom of the baby during hatching is so strong it will just burn through the rocks, letting the baby escape. The venom will become less stronger then. Infancy Dark dragon'''s usually keep a safe distance from an infant, as infants cannot control their venom and may accidentally poison their parents. An infant hunts for itself, or may act like a petrivore during its infancy, eating rocks. Adolescence The adolescent is able to control its venom and can start living closer to its parents. The parents hunt for the adolescent, though the adolescent may also hunt for itself. Adulthood An adult '''dark dragon usually leaves its parents. It comes back to say hello from time to time, until it finds a mate. With a mate, it may still do so, but much less. Life Span A dark dragon usually becomes about 600 years old. Magic Dark dragons are attuned to dark magic, which is the most feared form of magic. Dark magic includes the ability to cast shadows, some forms of stealth magic, and necromancy. A wizard bonded to a dark dragon will practice primarily these forms of magic. There have been report of dark dragons using and practicing venomancy, which would make sense seeing how poisonous the dragon is. Notable Dark Dragons *Void *Dagor the Dark (Hartfell) depicted in the Dark Shrine]] *Blackbat (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) *Viper (Shedo Yami) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Primary Dragons Category:Dark Category:Lost Dragons Category:Inhabitants of the Drag Marshes Category:Inhabitants of the Caves of Ramora Category:Inhabitants of the Tull Caverns